6 Helping Hand
by SipsiNekku
Summary: May and Drew meet new friend, young trainer who has just started his journey. Now he needs bit help to get to start. On the way, also other problems appear. Oneshot, contestshipping. TITLE SUCKS! Someone give me better T.T


**Sixth of my Contestshipping stories. I uploaded this quickly on my holiday, so I forgot these notes at first (eheheee... '). This did came out pretty fast in my speed o.O wow! But enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Okay, Beautifly, this is enough for today!"

Butterfly pokémon landed on its trainer's head. May smiled. Today's training went very well from her point of view.

"How was that?" May turned around to her boyfriend who was sitting on the rock.

"Not bad", Drew said.

"'Not bad'? I'd say 'very good'!" May told, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, sure, whatever", the boy waved his as for saying he wasn't going to have this conversation once again. His attention was turned back to three pokémon playing at the river.

Glaceon and Roselia were standing in the water, splashing it to each others. Cyndaquil watched at the bank laughing. Beautifly flew to them and joined the play. It swung its wings fast, creating a strong gust that caused Claceon and Roselia get all wet. May and Drew laughed while their pokémon pouted at the water. The two pokémon looked at each others, smirked and then both splashed water towards Beautifly. Cyndaquil ran few small circles to avoid water and then climbed up to rock and hid behind Drew's back.

May also climbed up and sat next to Drew. She lifted Cyndaquil on her lap and pressed her head on his shoulder. Drew put his hand around her.

After a while Drew suggested they'd continue their journey. May agreed and they slid down from the rock and called their pokémon back. Trio came out of water pretty unwillingly. But when their trainers promised they let them be out of ball for still a while, their faces brightened again. May returned Beautifly though, since it needed to rest after training.

After walking for sometime, Glaceon suddenly stopped. Others stopped as well and looked at it. It looked to forward, its ears up as if it was listening something.

"What is it?" May asked from her pokémon. Glaceon growled. Roselia tensed up too.

Then they heard something behind them. They turned and saw a black cat like pokémon running towards them.

"What's that pokémon?" May thought and took out her pokédex to scan the creature.

"_Luxray, the gleam eyes pokémon, and final evolved from of Shinx. Its eyes can see trough anything. It can easily find its prey hiding in shadows."_

Luxray stopped in front of them, stood there for a second staring them, and then ran to the forest. They stared after it.

"A Luxray? Looked pretty cool", May said. Drew nodded.

"Wait up!" They heard a boy voice from the direction the pokémon had come. They turned and saw a boy running to them. He stopped same spot the Luxray had. "Aw man, it got away…" A pokémon on his shoulder sighed. It was red monkey that had flame at the place of tail. The boy himself looked bit younger then May and Drew. He had short sand coloured hair that was spiky from other side. He wore grey T-shirt, red hooded shirt tied around his waist and brown combat trousers.

The boy noticed May and Drew.

"Hey, did you two scare my Luxray away?" He asked and pointed them.

"More like that pokémon would had scared us away", May said.

"Was that yours then?" Drew asked.

The boy blushed and poked his index fingers together. "Well, no." His pokémon mimicked his moves. May pointed her pokédex to it.

"_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. __When __it__sleeps__, __its__ flames __goes__ out_."

"Chimchar? That's one of Shinnoh starter pokémons right?"

The boy looked at May with sparkling eyes. "You got pokédex too! But that's different from mine though." He pulled out a green pokédex. "Hey, can I see your starter pokémon?"

"Uh, sure." May pulled out a pokéball and opened it, releasing her Blaziken.

"Woow! Is that a Blaziken? So you're from Hoenn!"

"That's right", May smiled.

"So you must have been travelling already quite awhile?"

"Yup. This is… umm…"

"Fourth region", Drew filled.

"Right. Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and now Sinnoh", May told.

The boy looked like he was ready to bow to them. "Wow! Four! That's so cool! I just started few days ago! I only got two pokémon. Oh yeah, I'm Seth."

"I'm May, nice to meet you."  
"And I'm Drew." They shook hands.

"But two pokémon? That's good, since it took me eternity to catch anything", May said.

"That's not so surprise from you", Drew smirked. Ignoring May's glare he continued. "But anyway, with just two pokémon and only after this short time, isn't Luxray bit too much?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought it would be cool to have so strong pokémon right from the start", Seth explained. "But I already realized that I can't get that one... Maybe I just find something easier."

"And besides, if you take the fully evolved form right away, it's no fun at all, right?" May said.

"Guess so."

"Seth, right? What do you say about a battle?" Drew suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Seth smiled. "Okay!"

...

They found small meadow from nearby.

"Okay, so the rules are clear. One pokémon each", May said. "Begin!"

"Go, Chimchar!" Seth ordered, and the red monkey like pokémon jumped off his shoulder.

"Well, then I choose Cyndaquil", Drew said. Cyndaquil stepped on the field.

"Huh? Fire against fire?" Seth wondered.

"You wouldn't stand a chance to my other pokémon", Drew told and smirked. Roselia giggled from May's side. "Well, you can start."

"O-okay. Chimchar, Scratch!" Chimchar jumped up and towards Cyndaquil.

"Use Flame Wheel as a shield!" Cyndaquil curled into a ball and released fire to cover its body. Chimchar landed and tried to scratch its way trough the fire but failed. "Now, Cyndaquil, attack!" Cyndaquil rolled on Chimchar, causing it to fly backwards.

"Chimchar! Are you okay?" Seth asked. Chimchar stood up.

"Good, Cyndaquil", Drew said. Cyndaquil pulled the fire back and cried happily. "Now, Swift!" The fire mouse opened its mouth and blasted shiny stars to Chimchar, which cried.

"Waah, what to do, what to do?" Seth panicked. "Use Fury Swipes, Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped to Cyndaquil and scratched it all around. Cyndaquil squeaked.

"Yeah!" Seth cheered, his pokémon mimicking him. May sweat dropped and shook her head.

Drew looked at Seth's pokémon. "I think this is enough."

"Wh-what?" Seth asked.

"Just look at your Chimchar", Drew said and put his hands into his pockets. "It looks like it can barely stand." And he was right. Chimchar was badly hurt and breathed heavily.

"Aah! I didn't even notice!" Seth ran to his pokémon. "Are you okay, Chimchar?" The monkey smiled first, but then fainted. Seth screamed.

"Don't worry", May said. "I'll take care of it." Drew petted Cyndaquil's head and came to them. Roselia and Glaceon jumped to the baby pokémon.

May took a potion from her bag and knelt next to Chimchar. "This can hurt a bit." She sprayed the medicine on its body. Chimchar squeaked.

"There", May said. "Let it rest in pokéball for a while so it'll be just fine."

Seth returned Chimchar. "Thanks, May."

"No mention", she smiled. She turned to Drew. "And you could have taken it bit easier", she said in ordering but teasing voice.

"Couldn't help it", Drew smirked and flicked his hair. May giggled. Then they heard rustling from the bushes. They turned and saw a small blue-black cat looking pokémon jumping into sight.

"Aaaww! That's so cute!" May adored.

"Oh that, that's Shinx", Seth told. "They're pre-evolved forms of Luxray."

Soon they heard more rustling, and three more same looking pokémon appeared, as well as very same Luxray Seth was trying to catch earlier. Luxray leaded the little ones trough the meadow.

"Hey, looks like that Luxray has kids", Drew said.

"Aw, how cute!" May squealed. Drew sweat dropped. One Shink jumped closer to them, but Luxray stopped it. It carried the baby back to others and they disappeared into the forest.

"Well, it has family. You still want to catch it?" Drew asked from Seth.

"Well…" Just then they heard an explosion from the forest. "What was that?" Seth asked?

"Look, smoke!" May pointed above the trees.

"Let's go see!" Drew said. Other two nodded. They ran towards the smoke.

When trio got to the place where they had seen the explosion, they saw Luxray family in a cage.

"What happened? Why are they in cage?" Seth wondered.

"What, you kids again!" They heard a voice.

"Don't tell me…" May said. And yes, when they turned, they saw The YCT brothers.

"Not you again", both May and Drew sighed.

"Oh this time they have new kid with them", said The Y guy, pointing at Seth.

"And oh yes, it's us again!" Said The T guy.

"And this time, you won't beat us!" Added The C guy.

"I have heard that somewhere", Drew said.

"Huh, who are they?" Seth asked.

"You sure you want to know", May mumbled.

"The kid doesn't know us!" The Y guy said in horror. "In that case…"

"It's time fro introduction!" All three yelled. May and Drew shook their heads.

"Listen carefully, little boy", the Y guy said. "We are…"

All three made weird poses (a/n: Kinda like Saiyaman in DBZ). . "The…!" One on right made Y-pose, one on middle C-pose, and left one made T-pose. "Mighty YCT brothers!"

"Uhh... What?" Seth blinked.

"Whatever", May sighed. "Now let Luxray and Shinx-babies go."

"No we won't", The T said.

"We're gonna raise them", Told the C.

"And soon we'll have five Luxray and we'll be unbeatable", added the Y.

Drew turned to Seth. "What's you second pokémon? In what condition it is?"

"Eh? It's Kricetot. But it's not really able to battle since I just caught it", Seth explained.

"Well then, we'll take care of this, right May?"

May nodded. "Yeah!"

"So this calls for a pokémon battle", the brothers said and took out one pokéball each.

"Go…"

"Donphan!"

"Beedrill!"

"Houndoom!"

The trio released three pokémon; big, grey elephant looking pokémon, a pokémon looking like bee and scary looking black dog with horns. May and Drew turned to the three pokémon they had by their side.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" May said. They answered happily with their names and jumped forward.

"Donphan, use Rollout attack!" The C yelled. The Armor Pokémon let out a cry, jumped and curled into a ball and started to roll towards smaller pokémon with huge speed.

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat, now!" May ordered. Glaceon jumped in front of its friends and its body started to glow. When Donphan hit it, it pushed it back, returning the damage from the attack. The elephant flew back, but got onto its feet.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!" The T told. The bee flew up and shot sharp pins from its spike.

"Cyndaquil, Flame Thrower!" Drew shouted. Cyndaquil turned on flames on its back, and shot fire from its mouth. It burned the missiles and hit the Poison Bee pokémon. It was still up but badly damaged.

Cyndaquil cried happily, when last of the tree villains shouted: "Houndoom, Shadow Ball!" The Dark pokémon jumped from behind of the other two and shot black ball towards baby pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, dodge!" Drew yelled. Small mouse pokémon tried to get away, but too late, and was hit by the ball. It cried and flew back and fell on the ground, unconscious. "Return!" Drew returned Cyndaquil back to its pokéball. "Good job, take a rest now."

"Well, it's two on three now, eh?" The Y laughed. "Okay, now…"

"Hyper Beam!" All three brothers yelled. Three pokémon launched orange beam to smaller pokémon. Both flew on the ground.

"Glaceon!"  
"Roselia!"

"Ha-ha! How's that?" The C laughed. Roselia and Glaceon struggled back to their feet. May and Drew looked at each others and nodded.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam on Beedrill!"  
"Roselia, Magical Leaf on Donphan!"

Glaceon jumped up. It opened its mouth and launched blue beam from it. Roselia stayed on the ground below it. It whirled around and shot shiny leaves from its rose hand. Both attacks hit their targets, and Beedrill and Donphan fell on ground defeated.

"Well, it's two on one now, eh?" May laughed. _Even though the last one is pokémon type both of our pokémon are weak against…_

"We're sorry, brother", the C and T said and lowered their heads.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them", the Y comforted. "Girl used my own words on me, so I'll deal with her first! Houndoom, Fire Fang!"

"Mirror Coat, Glaceon!"

Glaceon's body started to glow again, and it tried to push attacking pokémon back. It succeeded and Houndoom flew back, getting double damage from its own attack.

Drew got an idea, and turned to May and whispered it to her ear. May nodded.

"Glaceon, Tackle!" She commanded. Glaceon jumped forward to foe pokémon. Houndoom dodged it easily. "Now Ice Shards!" Fresh Snow Pokémon opened its mouth and shot sharp spikes of ice.

"Dodge it with Flamethrower!" The Y yelled. Two attacks hit together in midair, and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokémon were huffing, Glaceon clearly harder.

"I'm going to win this one", The Y smirked. "And then is just that Roselia, which will not be dif—What?" Houndoom huffed even more, and was struggling to stand on its feet. "What's going on? It hasn't taken that much hit!"

"Guess you didn't notice where my Roselia was", Drew smirked. May laughed. Three brothers looked around and saw Roselia at their side, its arms pointed at Houndoom. Its arms were glowing and green sparkles were slightly seen to go into the roses. Houndoom was slightly glowing red.

"What? Mega Drain?"

"That's right", May said. "You see, while Glaceon was fighting and distracting you guys…"

"…Roselia was actually getting closer to Houndoom and used Mega Drain to weaken it", Drew finished. "You fell for it."

"Completely", May laughed. "And now, Glaceon, finish up with Dig!"

While others were talking, Glaceon had dug its way to underground. Now it came back up from right below of Houndoom and attacked it. Houndoom flew up and fell down on its trainer.

"Arrgh! Doesn't matter", The Y snarled as he got back up.

"Yeah! We still have Luxray and Shinx", The C told.

"Or do we?" The T said bit murmuring and pointed to the cage. While they had been fighting, Seth had set caught pokémon free. All five were now glaring at three brothers. They gulped.

"This…"

"…isn't…"

"…good!"

Five pokémon charged electric attack and launched blue lightning to the brothers. Three human and three pokémon flew trough the sky.

"Bye!" May waved after them.

Drew sighed. "Hope we won't hear of them for a while now."

Seth petted one of the Shinx. "Good thing you guys are okay." Luxray repeated its name few times at them.

"I think its saying 'thank you'", May said. "No problem!" She petted Luxray.

Pokémon then turned around and left towards the woods. Seth stood back up and looked after them wistfully. Then he heard small voice from his legs. He looked down and saw the Shinx he had just petted.

"What? Your family is going, you should hurry after them", Seth said. Shinx rubbed its head against his leg. "Uhh…?"

"I think that one likes you", Drew said. Shinx's family turned around and its mom called it. It refused to go. Luxray looked at it for a while and then walked back. It took Shinx from back of its neck and lifted it up. It dropped the baby on Seth's arms.

"W-what?"

"Oh! So that Shinx wants to come with you!" May said.

"And it doesn't seem like its mom has anything against it", Drew added. Luxray nodded and licked Shinx face. Seth stared at the small pokémon in his arms and then smiled.

"Okay then!" He took out a pokéball and offered it to Shinx. It touched it with its paw. Red light caught Shinx and it was pulled inside of the ball. Seth raised it up. "Oh yeah! I got Shinx!" He turned to Luxray. "I'll take good care of your kid." Luxray nodded and turned back to its other kids and ordered them to carry on. Four pokémon disappeared into the woods.

...

Sun set behind the forest. Three kids were back at the road.

"I'm going to hurry nearest Pokémon Center", Seth said, his Chimchar on his shoulder again.

"We're on our way to Floaroma Town", May told.

"Guess we see you later, Seth", Drew said.

"Yeah! And thanks again, you taught me a lot today!" Seth bowed. His pokémon mimicked his moves.

"It's not a big deal", Drew said.

"Well then, bye!" young boy ran off.

"Bye!" May waved.

"Let us go to", Drew suggested.

"Okay! Floaroma Town, here we come!" May took Drew's hand and they walked to the sunset.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Seth was the second new friend for our heroes. Be nice at him.**

**I have few new ideas, but don't know which I'll do next -.-' But next next I'll write some Oldrival. But about these series, I'm not sure about one thing.. Sinnoh Grand Festival. Is it same like others? Because the episodes with it hasn't been released yet, I probably wait for them before May and Drew get there. I'll write other storeis in that while :3  
**


End file.
